


Checkmate

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Emotional Manipulation, Exes, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver is trying to move forward with his life. He wants Felicity to be happy, but he also wants happiness for himself. He thinks he might find this happiness with Adrian. It's not as easy as it seems with the threat of Prometheus hanging over him and the team and the still burning flame between him and Felicity. Love, jealousy, and the looming darkness pull at the strings of fate.disclaimer:This is a season five rewrite. It is going to feature Oliver/Adrian. The relationship between Adrian and Oliver is a manipulative and abusive one. That’s canon and it continues in this fic, but in a different way. The farther the story goes the closer it’s going to get to an Olicity ending, but if you are not interested in Adrian/Oliver then I suggest you skip this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**12 years ago…**

Oliver gripped a red solo cup in his hand. It had a mixture of Vodka and something else.. he wasn’t quite sure what it was, but it tasted good and that’s all that mattered. He walked through a sea of people. A drunk woman stopped him in his tracks. She reached up, grabbing onto his face, and pulling him down for a kiss. He had no idea who she was, but he was never going to turn down a kiss from a cute girl.

She pulled back, laughing in his face before stumbling off into the party. He shook his head and took a drink. The nineteen year old scanned the rest of the party. Tommy had already run off with some girl into one of the many bedrooms in this place. He couldn’t even remember who’s party it was, but whatever. Wandering into the living room, he found a sweet looking brunette on the couch. She seemed out of place, maybe even a little nervous, and that was perfect.

“Hey,” he said, sliding next to her.

She blinked up at him, “Hi,” she moved a piece of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her hair.

“You’re looking a little lonely over here,” he turned up the charm to eleven.

“Oh… no I’m just…”

He cut her off, “You’re really cute, you know.”

She giggled and blushed.

“Sam,” a male voice cut in.

Oliver looked up. The guy in question looked like a bit of a dweeb. He was no match for him.

“I brought you your drink,” he shoved a cup into her hand.

“Dude… move along,” Oliver waved his hand.

“Right,” the guy said, “And leave you with my girlfriend?”

He looked from the dork to the cute girl, Sam apparently, and shook his head, “Really?”

She nodded and took a huge gulp of her drink.

“I think Sam can make her own decisions,” Oliver said with a smile, “You wanna stay here? Or… maybe ride in a limo?”

Yeah, he wasn’t above pulling the money card.

“It’s Samantha,” she said.

“Samantha… do you want to join me?”

“In the limo?” she asked.

He nodded, standing up and holding out his hand for her. She looked at his hand and then back to her boyfriend.

“Sorry,” she mouthed the word before taking his hand.

Oliver winked at the guy as he walked past him, taking the dude’s now ex-girlfriend out to his ride.

* * *

“Hey, you… uh you probably don't remember this, but we actually met twelve years ago. You tried to pick up my girlfriend.”

Oliver looked at the other man and scratched the back of his neck. He tried to search his brain for the meeting he was talking about, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember. Shaking his head he said, “I did a lot of things back then that I'm not especially proud of, but I'm sure she ended up with the better man.”

Adrian laughed, “Hell, no. She went home with you.”

“Oh man,” Oliver sighed.

“Don’t worry… I don’t hold a grudge,” he gave a charming grin, “Besides, I don’t blame her.”

“Wh-what?” he stammered.

“C’mon, Mayor Queen, we both know that you’re an attractive man,” Adrian took the tiniest step closer to him.

As many places as he’d been, as many people as he knew, Oliver never seemed to quite get used to having other men hit on him. It wasn’t like he was in experienced when it came to the same sex, no. He was just… thrown off by someone being so blatant about flirting with him. Well, women didn’t have any inhibitions.

“How about a drink?” he asked, “On me of course.”

“Sure,” he said, deciding to throw caution to the wind.

“Great, meet me down the street in fifteen?” Adrian continued, “And try not to look so nervous?”

“I’ll be there,” he couldn’t make any promises on the nervous part.

Not only had it been awhile since he’d thought about another man in anything more than a platonic way. There was a fling in Russia, but even before that he’d had some moments with Tommy. He loved that boy more than he could ever explain. This was just a drink. Just some harmless flirting. It wasn’t a big deal.

Fifteen minutes later he found himself standing outside a bar. He looked up at the neon light that was slowly dulling. The open sign that looked like it had been hanging on the door since the place opened and inside he could see Adrian, sitting at the bar waiting for him.

Why was he hesitating?

He sucked in a deep breath and pushed his way in through the door. A little bell on the door jingled. The bartender looked his way. He gave her a gentle nod before settling down next to Adrian.

“I’m surprised you showed up,” Adrian said, looking up at him.

“Well, if I didn’t it would have made for very awkward work tomorrow,” he chuckled.

Adrian smiled wide and nodded. He ordered them both a scotch, neat.

“You know my drink?” Oliver asked, bemused.

He shrugged, “You seem like a scotch kind of guy.”

Seemed like a reasonable enough answer. He took the drink and sipped from the glass.

“You also seem like a lonely guy,” Adrian muttered lowly.

Oliver slowly brought his glass down to the bar, “You must be really good at your job,” he said, trying to deflect.

“I am the DA,” he laughed. Shaking his head, he took a breath and let his demeanor switch back to serious, “I mean it, Oliver.”

With a sigh, he nodded, “Maybe a little.”

He found it almost unnerving that Adrian could read him so well. The only other person that could see right through him was Felicity. If he were being honest with himself he would say that he was still waiting around for her. He had some sick hope that things were going to go back to the way they were before. She told him outright, that he was frozen in amber and to move forward. He was doing that… with the team at least. With his social life, well he was lonely.

“Didn’t mean to bring you down,” Adrian said, his hand moved down his arm and to his hand. He pulled his hand away almost immediately, giving Oliver barely any time to actually react.

“Oh uh you didn’t,” he said.

Adrian gave him another smile, “You’re a terrible liar.”

Oliver opened his mouth and closed it again.

Clearing his throat, Adrian leaned back, “Let’s start over, hmm?”

He nodded.

“I’m glad you came,” he said sweetly.

Although, he was feeling a little out of sorts he wasn’t exactly turned off of the evening. It was just weird to have someone paying close attention to him. He hadn’t felt that in awhile. Really, he missed it dearly.

“You know what? I am too,” he returned Adrian’s smile.

They talked for awhile. A few more drinks were had, but not enough to make Oliver feel like he wasn’t in his right mind. He left feeling lighter. Yeah, that’s how he would describe it. He was curious about what another night, a date, with Adrian would be like. But he was also torn because he wasn’t sure where he stood with Felicity. He had a lot of thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and be kind ♥  
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me so long to write and idek why, but here we go....

Oliver found himself in a position he didn’t think he would be in again. He was on a first date. After finding out that Felicity was dating someone new, and apparently had been for awhile, he decided he owed it to himself to take a chance. He was still very much in love with Felicity and he figured that part of him always would be, but it was time to move forward.

It felt strange to be on a date after being a taken man for what felt like eons. He knew it was less than a year, but he had been ready to marry her.

“You okay?” Adrian asked as he sat down across from him.

Oliver sighed, “Just thinking.”

“Looked like it was more than that.”

Adrian leaned forward on the table, his deep blue-green eyes looking at him expectantly. Oliver sucked in a deep breath. He wasn’t sure why, but he did feel like he could talk to Adrian. He was kind and was the first person to pull him out of his shell in a while. There was really no point in stuffing away his feelings, right?

“I was just thinking that it’s the first time I’ve been on a date in awhile. It feels weird,” he let out a slow breath.

Adrian’s brows went up, “It’s not because….” he motioned at himself.

He felt heat creeping up his neck, “I’ve never been on a date with another man before, no, but,” he drummed his fingers on top of the table, “I guess everything is a bit new.”

It wasn’t a lie. Although, he and Tommy had a…. thing when they were younger, they never went out in the open like this.

Adrian gave him a charming smile, “It’s okay. It’s just a date,” he reached across the table and touched his hand gently, “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Oliver felt a slight thrill when he touched him. He missed being touched, craved it, but he knew he wasn’t going to take this fast. There was a part of him that was utterly terrified to be putting himself out there like this.

“Okay,” he smiled, “Thank you.”

His eyes flickered down to Adrian’s hand for a moment. He noticed a pale line on his ring finger as if a wedding ring had once sat there. Adrian followed his gaze and let out the softest sigh.

“It’s been a long time,” he said softly.

“Sorry.. I didn’t mean to stare,” Oliver bit down on his lip.

He was doing a fantastic job so far.

“It’s fine,” Adrian continued, “I lost her a couple years ago,” he looked up and met Oliver’s gaze, “She was working in the glades when….”

Oliver felt a pang in his chest. A mix of guilt and sympathy flooded him. “I’m so sorry,” he said quietly, “I… I lost someone too.”

Adrian squeezed his hand. For a moment he actually felt comforted. Adrian’s touch was gentle and sweet. It kept him grounded.

“Sorry,” he said, “This is such a heavy topic for a first date…. and we haven’t even ordered yet.”

Oliver shook his head, “It’s alright.”

He vividly remembered the last first date he went on with Felicity. Their topics had been heavy too, but it had been so easy to talk to her. Just like it was easy to talk to Adrian. He barely knew Adrian, but they seemed to have a lot in common. It was strange, yet refreshing.

Their conversation took a turn for the lighter for the rest of the evening. He found himself relaxing during wine drinking and enjoying their meal. Oliver laughed as they talked. He smiled genuinely for the first time in months. After dinner, they walked together down the sidewalk. It was a quiet night, only a few other people on the street, and the traffic light beside them.

“Thanks for this,” Oliver looked to Adrian, “It was nice.”

“Maybe we can do it again,” Adrian said as they rounded a corner.

He only had to think about it for a moment, “Yeah…. Yeah I would like that a lot.”

They reached Adrian’s car and stopped in front of it. Adrian said they wouldn’t do anything that he didn’t want to do. And he had intended to take this slow. But the pounding of his heart and the sweatiness of his palms told him that his plan was going down the drain. As he stood in the light of the moon and looked into the other man’s eyes, all he wanted to do was kiss him. Oliver swallowed down his worries and leaned in, pressing his lips against Adrian’s. Warmth washed over him as Adrian kissed him back.

He felt a tingle that started in his fingertips and spread to his nose and toes. Adrian’s hands moved up, resting behind his head. Oliver kissed his lower lip, but kept it sweet and soft. It was Adrian that nipped at his lip, causing him to groan and part his lips. He slipped his tongue into Oliver’s mouth, tasting him. It felt like it had been forever since he’d been kissed like this and god he wanted more.

When they finally pulled back from each other, they were panting heavily.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Adrian asked.

Part of him really wanted to, but he needed to show some restraint, “Not tonight,” he whispered.

“Take your time,” Adrian replied.

He leaned up and stole another kiss before letting go and moving around to the driver’s side of the car.

“Good night, Oliver,” he said, “See you at work tomorrow.”

Oliver blushed and nodded, “Good night.”

* * *

When he went into work the next morning, Oliver received a lot of looks from his staff, but he had no idea why. It wasn’t until Thea came into his office and slammed down one of her crappy celebrity magazines, that he knew what was up.

“This is the last thing I expected to see this morning,” Thea said.

On the cover was a huge photo of him kissing Adrian. His eyes went wide and his cheeks turned bright red.

“At least he’s hot,” she said, shaking her head, “But now you’re the center of the scandal of the century…. again.”

Oliver never thought he would make the pages of these magazines again. Sure, he and Felicity had gotten a page or two during the fake wedding last year, but this was something else. This was a full front page and a complete article, including quotes from people who saw them on the street last and in the restaurant last night. Thea was right, it was a scandal. He was dating one of his staff members, he was dating someone of the same sex, and add those two things together with his playboy past and you get an explosion of tabloid goodies.

“Great,” he sighed, pushing the magazine away.

He was scared of what everyone was going to think. Oliver really liked Adrian and now it might be ruined because of some stupid paparazzi. He knew he was mayor, but why did everyone have to still be so into his business? It wasn’t like he was a pain in the ass twenty-something anymore.

He sighed heavily and kept his gaze away from his sister.

Thea reached forward and took his hand, “Hey,” she said softly, “I don’t care what any magazine says. If you’re happy that’s all that matters.”

“I like him a lot, Speedy,” he whispered, “It was only one date, but….”

“Sometimes that’s all you need,” she said honestly.

Oliver finally looked up to meet her gaze, “Since when did you become all grown up.”

“Awhile ago, you just weren’t paying attention,” she teased.

A knock at the door interrupted them, “Mayor Queen, the DA is here to see you.”

“And that is my cue to leave,” she said, but took a moment to lean in and kiss his cheek, “Don’t mess it up.”

Thea practically skipped past Adrian as he came in.

“Ah, I’m not the only one to see the news today,” he nodded to the magazine.

“Yeah,” Oliver picked it up and threw it into the trash, “It doesn’t matter.”

Adrian smiled, “I’m glad you think that. I was worried you would reject my invitation for tonight.”

Oliver raised a brow.

“My place, a movie, and maybe I cook you dinner,” Adrian said, pressing his palms into Oliver’s desk.

Their faces were only inches apart. Instead of answering with words, Oliver leaned forward, closing the last few inches between them and kissing him gently.

Adrian smiled against his lips, “I’ll see you at seven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m just going to update all the old things this weekend... maybe. :D
> 
> there is a non-explicit sex scene at the end of this chapter. when it switches to oliver’s pov if you don’t want to read the sexy times then skip that part, but like i said it’s non-explicit and i didn’t even bother changing the rating.

Felicity leaned against Oliver’s desk, newspaper in hand as she listened to her ex fiance scribble on a piece of paper. The news of his love life had seeped out of the crappy tabloids and into the real newspapers. _Mayor Handsome and the Charming DA_ a piece by someone named Susan Williams. Did she have nothing better to do? It sounded like a nice piece, but if the citizens of Star City actually read the story, it shredded Oliver for his bad dating habits. The scandal of sleeping inside the workplace. It was hard not to take some offense to that, but she knew this wasn’t about her. It was about Oliver and Adrian.

Neither of them deserved to be slandered in the papers. Oliver especially deserved to be happy. She knew this. Had always known it, but something inside of her was arguing against the situation. It didn’t make any sense. She was dating officer Malone and now he had someone too. They were both allowed to date other people. So why did she have this nagging feeling in her stomach?

“Can I ask you something?” Oliver asked, though he didn’t look up from the paperwork he was poring over.

“Hmm?”

“Why are you here?”

She frowned, her shoulders slumping. They hadn’t been in the best place for the past several months, but she thought she could still check up on him.

“I didn’t mean that the way it sounded,” he whispered.

“It’s fine… I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

Before either of them could say something else, there was a knock at the door.

Oliver cleared his throat, “Come in.”

The door opened and the handsome man she had only seen in pictures stepped through. Adrian held a stack of papers and wore a bright grin on his face. He sauntered towards Oliver’s desk. What was once a sullen expression on Oliver’s face had been replaced with a smile of his own.

“There is a small chance I hijacked these from the receptionist,” Adrian said, dropping the papers on the desk. He leaned in and stole a quick kiss. Adrian was about the same size as Oliver, well dressed, attractive, and he was kissing her ex-fiance.

The nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. It twisted and clawed like growling beast. She pushed the feeling aside and smiled when Adrian turned to her.

“Excuse me,” he said, “Adrian Chase,” he held his hand out to her.

“Felicity Smoak,” she shook his hand.

He held her hand and her gaze for what seemed like an extra long moment. Adrian Chase was charming, she would give him that, but there was something else. Was she being paranoid? She felt itchy and bothered when he looked at her too long.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Adrian said, stepping back.

She grasped her fingers in front of her, “Likewise.”

An awkward tension rose between them. It was her fault. She wasn’t being paranoid, she was being jealous. God. She had no right. No right to feel this way. She had a boyfriend, she made it clear she was the one who wanted to end this relationship between she and Oliver, and she did not want to discuss anything about their relationship. But here she was, jealous, and trying to find something wrong with Oliver’s new partner.

Who the hell was she?

“The law isn’t going to wait,” Adrian said, pulling away from them, “I’ll see you for lunch later.”

Oliver beamed up at him, “See you then.”

They both watched Adrian leave. The door closed and with the soft click the room was filled with silence. She wished the tension had left with him. With a sigh, she folded up the newspaper and set it on the corner of Oliver’s desk.

“I don’t want things to be weird between us,” she whispered.

“I know,” he said, “I don’t want it to be weird either.”

_Too late_. She sighed again, “He seems nice.”

“He is.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

Their eyes met. Her heart stuttered in her chest. Everything felt tight and constricted. She could see it in his eyes, _it could have been you, it could have been us_ , but she didn’t want to think about that. He liked Adrian. She liked Billy. They were going to be fine.

“I have to go,” she said, the words barely audible.

Felicity walked as fast as her legs would carry her. She found herself in the elevator alone. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the far wall and tilted her head upward. Why couldn’t things be simple? She thought about the summer she and Oliver had together. The night they got drunk off wine and slept in the bunker. The look of hope in Oliver’s eyes when he thought they were going to get back together. But they couldn’t. She wouldn’t. They hadn’t talked about anything, how could he expect her to forgive him like that?

But talking, it seemed so difficult. Neither of them were the best at dealing with their emotions. But sitting down and talking about what happened, it was painful, and she couldn’t do it. She did what she did best, she buried her feelings and tried to move forward. It was completely failing her now. She just felt sick to her stomach and confused.

The elevator dinged and she looked up. She wasn’t on the ground floor yet. Adrian stepped into the elevator, looking rather annoyed.

“Ms. Smoak,” he said.

She blinked a couple of times. He pushed forth his bright smile.

“There was a mix up in paperwork downstairs,” he continued, “No trouble,” as if he thought she was worried, “Nice to see you again.”

“Ah.”

“Something bothering you?”

She frowned, “No…”

He shrugged, “Okay.”

The elevator finally stopped on her floor. She stepped off and was about to leave when she stopped. She put her hand on the door and looked at Adrian. He raised a brow.

“Take care of Oliver please,” she said quietly.

He smiled, “Of course.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Felicity sat down in her chair and quickly began pulling up all the information she had on Prometheus. She gave her phone a sideways glance, half hoping she would hear from Billy. After her talk, if they could call it a talk, with Oliver that morning she had coffee with Billy. It had ended poorly. An argument about Billy’s decision to go after the throwing star killer himself. It was stupid and dangerous, Malone knew that, and yet he had some hero complex compelling him to go out there on his own.

Part of her worried something had happened. The other part hoped he was simply avoiding her.

Rory, Rene, and Diggle made it down to the bunker before Oliver. Strange, but not too out of the ordinary for her to worry. He did have a boyfriend and a fulltime job. She gave the others the rundown for the evening. They were following a lead. It was their one and only lead and they had to hope it would give them what they needed. Prometheus was dangerous. He had already killed numerous people and caused problems for the team, Oliver especially.

This guy needed to be stopped.

Oliver finally came in. The other three gave him a look to which he glared back at. He quickly suited up and asked for a quicker overview.

Felicity sighed, “How about you head out and I’ll talk in your ear.”

“Great.”

Digg, Rene, and Rory gave them both a quick glance.

“Move out,” Oliver growled.

“I would listen to him if I were you.”

She rest her elbows on the desk, her hands gripped together, and her mouth leaned into her hands. Felicity listened to everyone leave. She let out a soft sigh, the air blew across her knuckles. Something was not right between her and Oliver. She worried it would never be the same again. But she didn’t have time to focus on that. She had to think about Prometheus and getting Oliver the information he needed.

“Hear me Green Arrow?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

* * *

Loud crashes could be heard through the comms. Grunts and bangs. A fight was going on. Prometheus had been waiting for them. Shit.

Oliver’s comms cut out, send a wave of panic through her.

“Oliver?”

“I’ve got eyes on him,” John’s voice came through.

“You bring him back here.”   
“I always do.”

She didn’t hear much for what seemed like an eternity. She knew there were times when they needed to be quiet, but she still hated it. The only sound was the occasional static and the loud thud of her own heartbeat in her ears.

“We’re on our way back,” John finally said.

Everyone’s comms went completely dead after that. All she could do was wait for them to come back. Wait and wonder. What the hell had Prometheus done to them? Where had Oliver gone? Why the silence? Were they keeping something from her? It made her stomach twist into anxious knots.

The elevator dinged and Oliver stepped through. He walked towards her, hood down and guilt painted all over his face.

“What happened?” Felicity whispered.

He opened his mouth, but closed it again, swallowing thickly. His eyes were glassy with the threat of tears.

“Oliver,” her own voice cracked.

“Billy…” he said, “I killed him…. it was an accident. Prometheus… he made me think…. I thought Billy was… I’m so sorry,” a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

His words hit her hard. Billy was dead? He was dead. Suddenly, it felt like her legs couldn’t hold her up. Her knees wobbled and she collapsed on the ground. The last thing she said to Billy was, “Stop trying to be a hero,” and now he was dead. Shock, sadness, and guilt tore at her. It twisted inside of her until she thought she was going to vomit.

“Felicity,” Oliver’s voice sounded like a distant echo, though he came to stand beside her.

* * *

Oliver hated himself. He killed an innocent man, a police officer, Felicity’s boyfriend. Three arrows to the chest. He replayed the moment over and over again in his head. He needed to leave. To get away from everyone he cared about. He was a curse on them.

“You’re right where you need to be,” John swore to him.

The warmth of the other man’s hug was almost enough to reassure him. Almost. If it hadn’t been for the fact that John had to take a wide-eyed and broken Felicity home afterwards, he might have believed him at least a little bit. But no. He couldn’t even count the amount of times he’d pretty much ruined Felicity’s life and he continued to do so.

John could take care of her. He needed to stay the hell away from her.

But where could he go?

Oliver found himself standing outside of Adrian’s apartment door. It was late, very late, but he didn’t know where else to go. He took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Two minutes and no answer. He knocked one more time, hoping he was there and awake. He didn’t know why Adrian wouldn’t be there, but he could have been at the office.

As he was about to turn away, the door opened.

“Oliver?” Adrian stood there hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

His eyes moved over Adrian’s body for a moment. It was the first time he was seeing him without clothes. His muscles were well defined and dripping with the last remnants of his shower. He swallowed hard, “I know it’s late but…”

“It’s fine,” he said, “Come in.”

Adrian moved aside. Oliver slipped past him and into the apartment. His home seemed very much like him, warm with a few antique touches. He heard the door close behind him and the lock click into place.

“To what do I owe this pleasure.”

Oliver looked down, “I uh… I didn’t have any place to go,” he whispered.

Adrian moved to stand in front of him, “My beautiful Oliver, what’s wrong?” he cupped Oliver’s cheek.

He let out a slow breath through his nose and turned his head in Adrian’s hand, savoring the warmth and affection, “It’s been a long night.”

Oliver met Adrian’s gaze and the other man nodded, “Come to bed.”

“Okay.”

They hadn’t been on very many dates and in the past it wouldn’t have deterred Oliver, but this was different. He was trying to move slowly and take his time. Though, he did really like Adrian. He was a kind man, understanding, funny, and handsome to boot. Oliver didn’t want to become a curse to Adrian too, but at the same time he wanted the comfort his boyfriend was offering.

He stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt while Adrian put on his own boxers and pajamas. Carefully, he climbed into the king sized bed. The sheets and comforter were a soft cotton, blood red in color. Adrian joined him, wrapping his arm around Oliver’s middle.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked.

Oliver shook his head.

Adrian leaned in and kissed his lips gently, “Are you sure?”

His hand rest on Oliver’s stomach just above the waistband of his boxers. He kissed him a little deeper, nipping at his lower lip and slipping his tongue int Oliver’s mouth.

He groaned and sucked on Adrian’s tongue. This was so much. So fast. But it felt so good. When Adrian touched him he wasn’t thinking about Prometheus, he wasn’t thinking about Billy, he could drown his thoughts for just a few minutes. Just a few minutes of quiet and pleasure. He didn’t deserve it, but he craved it.

“Yes,” he groaned.

“Yes, you’re sure?” Adrian started to pull back.

“No. Please,” Oliver panted, “Don’t stop.”

“What do you want?” his voice was harsh like he’d never heard it before.

“Touch me… please.”

Adrian kissed him again as he slipped his hand down into Oliver’s boxers. His lips moved to Oliver’s neck; his hand squeezed him, stroking and eliciting a few groans. The tightness and warmth of his hand sent a thrill up his spine. It had been so long since he had been touched like this. The last time had been with…. It didn’t matter. What mattered was the feeling of Adrian’s hand. The twist of his wrist that pulled him towards his sweet release. Adrian’s kisses and nips against his neck only spurred him on more. He bucked his hips into his hands, moaning his name.

“Yes,” he whimpered as he came.

For a moment he felt nothing but the pleasure that washed through him. His mind was a fuzzy mess and he didn’t care. For a moment it was bliss.

Slowly he came down, relaxing in Adrian’s bed. Adrian fixed Oliver’s boxers and wrapped his arm around him again. Oliver closed his eyes as he caught his breath.

“Now get some rest,” Adrian told him.

He turned slightly in Adrian’s grasp, though it was tight. His back pressed to Adrian’s chest. Oliver’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed contently.

He was a man who ruined lives. Someone who didn’t deserve to be held like this, but Adrian didn’t know that. He could have this for the moment. Until he decided to save Adrian the trouble of finding out what a broken mess he truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is anyone surprised i’m updating this again? It’s a short one, but it’s important

“I’m heading into Hub City this weekend,” Oliver said.

“Oh?” Adrian quirked a brow.

He swallowed thickly, but the lie came easily, “Just business. I’ll be back before you know it.”

The truth was he was being dragged to the other city to recruit someone new into the team. He didn’t want to, but considering he had been doing his best to avoid Felicity and everyone else as much as possible, he knew they needed the extra hand. Oliver hated himself for doing that to the team, but he hated himself more for being a curse onto them. He could barely look at Felicity anymore after what he did to Billy.

“I don’t remember there being business in Hub City,” Adrian leaned closer to him.

And Oliver was still a terrible liar.

He looked into the beautiful blue-green eyes of his boyfriend and sighed, “I know.”

“Whatever it is, you don’t have to go,” he settled a hand on Oliver’s thigh and squeezed, “Spend the weekend with me.”

He had spent a lot of time with Adrian lately, but it was so much easier to spend time with someone who didn’t know how much of a monster he was. Oliver leaned his head back against the couch and sighed again.

“Ollie,” Adrian purred as he leaned in closer, “Stay with me.”

He could feel himself turning into putty in Adrian’s hands. All he wanted to do was hide away and his boyfriend’s arms seemed the perfect place to be. He didn’t need to leave Star City. He didn’t need to spend time with people he was only causing harm to. Oliver could stay there with Adrian and everything would be fine.

“Okay.”

Adrian gripped his leg almost possessively, he did things like that a lot, but Oliver didn’t mind, and leaned in to kiss him gently.

Oliver’s hand came up to the side of Adrian’s head as he kissed him back, but he pulled away after a couple of seconds, “I have to make a phone call.”

“Go right ahead.”

He slid off the couch and pulled out his cellphone. With a shaky breath, he pulled up Felicity’s name in his contacts. He only had to wait a heartbeat for her to answer. Even through all of the shit he put her through, she answered right away. He didn’t deserve her kindness.

“What’s up, Oliver?”

“I’m not going to Hub City.”

“What?”

“I’m staying back. I trust you all to recruit the meta human.”

“But you’re our leader. We need you.”

“No you don’t, Felicity,” he sighed.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m staying behind. That’s that.”

She paused for a moment, “Are you with Adrian?”

He felt a sudden anger burning in his stomach, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“You’re staying with him this weekend instead of coming to Hub City, that’s it isn’t it?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” he repeated.

Oliver didn’t want to get angry with her. He didn’t want to yell at her. She didn’t deserve it, but where did she get off saying a damn thing about his boyfriend? Adrian had done nothing, but support him from the beginning.

“I’m worried about you! All you’ve done lately is spend time with him. You’re pushing us away…. I’m just worried.”

“Well, don’t be,” he snapped, “I’m not going because I don’t want to. I’m staying back with Adrian because it’s my choice to do so. I don’t need your protection, Felicity.”

“I didn’t say you did!” she yelled back, “What am I supposed to do when our leader disappears?”

He was quiet for a moment.

“You don’t know the answer either,” she continued, “I’m allowed to be worried.”

“No you’re not!” the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them, “You haven’t wanted to check up on me since Adrian came into the picture. You don’t get to be jealous. Not after what happened this summer.”

God, he had just killed her boyfriend and now he was screaming at her. Screaming at her over things he thought he had gotten over. Things he thought he had at least bottled up. This was why he needed to stay away from her.

“Oliver,” her voice came out startled and broken.

“I can’t do this…” he whispered, “I’m s-sorry,” he hung up.

“Oh, my sweet Oliver,” Adrian came up behind him, “What have you gotten yourself into?”

His arms wrapped around Oliver’s middle and hugged him tightly. Adrian’s chin rest on Oliver’s shoulder.

“I don’t know,” Oliver whispered.

“You were going to go to Hub City with Felicity?” he continued, “Should I be the jealous one?”

“No.”

“Good,” Adrian murmured just below his ear, “You’re mine.”

Oliver relaxed into his touch.

“You don’t need her or any of them,” his nose nuzzled the shell of his ear.

Tears burned in Oliver’s eyes as he listened to Adrian’s words. His throat tightened. His heart hurt. He felt like the worst person in the world, but at least he had Adrian.

“Let me take you to bed, Ollie.”

He let out a shaky sigh, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first update in awhile, yay!

Felicity hadn’t seen Oliver for days. Her stomach had been in a knot since their phone call. Part of her felt like she deserved to be yelled at; she had kept her distance. She had pulled away from him, especially after they slept together. A drunken one night stand over the summer. It meant nothing and everything at the same time. Now she was butting into his life, his love life, and making everything between them worse. But goddammit she was worried about him. There was something wrong. She just knew it. Oliver was never this way when he dated someone. He didn’t hide away from his friends; he didn’t shirk his responsibilities.

She sucked in a deep breath as she pulled up his phone on her screen. It was off. No signal for her to track. It was Wednesday afternoon and he should be at the office, but he wasn’t.

“Am I going crazy?” she asked.

John leaned against her desk and crossed her arms, “From an outside perspective… you’re obsessing over Oliver’s whereabouts… and his current boyfriend.”

“Oh god.”

“But it’s only natural to be worried about him.”

She rest her elbows against her desk and put her head in her hands.

“I know I’m new here,” Dinah said, “And I don’t know this Oliver guy yet, but maybe it’s a honeymooners phase.”

Felicity wanted to believe that. She wanted to believe that Oliver and Adrian were so into each other, they weren’t leaving the apartment, but she knew it was more. It had to be more. She didn’t trust Adrian. There was something about him. Something secretive and mysterious. He was _too_ charming. _Too_ suave.

“It’s just not like him…”

“Only a suggestion,” Dinah muttered, walking away from them. She listened to her boots scuff along the bunker floor until she was off towards Rory and Rene, practicing near the dummies.

“Either something is wrong or I’m going insane.”

John put his hand down on her shoulder, squeezing gently, “Don’t get yourself hurt, Felicity.”

She looked up at him, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, there’s a lot that could be going on and I don’t want you to get caught up in this,” he said, “It could be nothing. It could be a honeymooners phase and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

She swallowed thickly, nodding her head slowly, “I have to find out what’s going on.”

He sighed, “If you need back up, call me.”

“I will.”

* * *

Felicity found herself standing outside of Adrian’s apartment. It was quiet. Not a sound came from anywhere down the hall. No sound on the other side of the door. Either was extremely soundproof or no one was home. She stared at the light wooden door. The silver numbers 517 glaring back at her. She had no idea how long she stood there staring at the door before she finally lifted her hand and knocked. It seemed like an eternity more until someone came to the other side of the door. She heard a deadbolt and a chain.

It swung open and Adrian stood in front of her. He looked rather casual for once. Barefoot, slacks, and a semi-unbuttoned, untucked lavender shirt. No one ever said he wasn’t handsome. But she wasn’t there to gawk at him. She was there for answers.

“Ms. Smoak,” he smiled sweetly, “What can I do for you?”

“Where is he?”

“Excuse me?” his smile faltered.

“Oliver, where is he?”

He frowned as if wounded, “Oliver,” he called.

“What?” Oliver’s voice came through crystal clear. He came around the corner, a wide smile on his face. It fell as soon as he saw her, “What’s going on?”

Oliver wore even less than Adrian; a pair of sweats and nothing else. He wrapped an arm around Adrian’s waist.

“It seems Ms. Smoak is looking for you.”

She looked over Oliver. He was fine. Standing there in front of her just fine. No wounds, no signs of distress, nothing. He looked as if he had been blissfully happy until she had come knocking on the door.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Adrian said. As he slipped out of Oliver’s grasp, he turned and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked when Adrian was gone.

“Your phone was off and you haven’t been at work in days.”

“Vacation.”

“You could have warned us.”

“Us or you.”

“Oliver,” she hissed.

He sighed and looked away from her, “I don’t want to fight with you, Felicity.”

“Then don’t. Just tell me why you’ve been so distant.”

Oliver’s eyes carefully found hers, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

He shook his head, “We’re not doing this.”

She deflated. We’re they not able to have these conversations anymore? Had they shattered what they had so completely. She didn’t want to talk about their relationship and fix things and now they couldn’t talk about anything. It was cruel. Tragic even.

“I’m fine. I’m happy with Adrian. I’ll be back to work tomorrow and back in the bunker soon,” he said it like it was the final word on the subject.

“Okay.”

“Goodbye, Felicity.”

“Goodbye, Oliver.”

He closed the door. She stood there for a long moment before turning to go down the hall. Well, she had her answer. Her jealousy had gotten the better of her. She almost couldn’t believe it. She was so suspicious and jealous of Adrian, she had just made a fool of herself in front of the both of them.

“Ms. Smoak,” Adrian’s voice stopped her in her tracks. He came up behind her, “I’m sorry our little vacation had you worried.”

She turned to look up at him. That suave smile was back.

“I only thought Oliver could use a mental health break.”

Her stomach twisted up into a knot again. A tight, hard knot.

“You know how fragile one’s health can be,” his smile never wavered, “But I’m taking care of him.”

Felicity swallowed and forced herself to say, “Thank you.”

“Of course,” he said, “There’s no need to worry.”

“Of course,” she repeated.

“Have a nice day, Ms. Smoak.”

“You too, Adrian.”

She turned, walking faster than she probably should have with him still behind her, but he freaked her out, okay? Nothing he had said was technically wrong or creepy, but he still sent a chill down her spine.

Felicity got out of there quickly and into her car. She sat in the driver’s seat for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. What was it about that man that made her skin crawl? He was handsome, charming, he made Oliver happy, and she was incredibly jealous of him; but that didn’t mean he should give her the heebie jeebies.

Her head rest against the steering wheel and she closed her eyes tight. She could feel her chest tighten. Her heart clenching. How did it all become this way? Billy was dead, she was losing Oliver more and more every day, and she could feel herself crumbling under the weight of everything around her. She let out a long shaky breath. What the fuck was going on with her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
